Kamakura Clan
This article is a stub by A Brilliant Loser. The author may eventually expand it. Also, free to use so long as you notify me first. Category:Stubs Free to use so long as you contact me first! Clan Name: Kamakura Clan Village: Toragakure Element Affinity: No particular Affinity, although probably a third of the clan have Fire or Lightning Affinity Description of Clan: Although with no Kekkei Genkai to call their own, the Kamakura possess a rare hiden technique that originates from the monks who created the clan. Physical Appearance: Nothing in particular, although many members of the Kamakura exercise themselves in poise and decorum. History: The Kamakura Clan originates not from a family, but a temple secluded in the mountains. When the first Bijū attacked the lands, many villagers fled to the temple, seeking both refuge within its sacred walls and aid against the raging demons from God. While Buddha teaches that one's suffering should not be mitigated by others, the monks could not allow such a beast to continue ravaging their homelands. It might go against their scripture, but they are man, just like the villagers who have come to them for help. A group of monks left the mountain, seeking to help the ninja to protect and delay the demon. Although not as accomplished as their ninja brethren, the monks' knowledge of seals and sutras were able to After the fighting, many of the ninja groups banded together to create a village, even extending the offer to the esoteric group of monks that came to their aid. It took several years and much coaxing (and a promise of the village upholding religious toleration), but eventually, the temple was disbanded and the Kamakura clan took its place. Some of the lands of Toragakure were once part of the temple, and sometimes people find statues of Buddha in the oddest of places. Habits and Social Structure: Unlike other clans, the Kamakura is far more open, allowing outsiders to join the family... But only after they can prove themselves worthy of both the clan and its teachings. Even prospective brides and grooms of Kamakura civilians find themselves tested with things that would make even elite ninja flinch. The clan is ruled by three elders whose members are voted upon every 108 months. Quirks and Special Features: After all this time, very few members of the family join the ranks of Toragakure's shinobi, with maybe a handful each generation deciding to do so. Their Hiden, the Kyou no Jutsu (Suture Techniques), are based upon the creation and usage of sutras in battle. Even non-shinobi members of the family know how to at least draw, and maybe even create, the sutra, and the associated mantra. Technique List: xxxxxxxॐ Sutra Creation 「E-Rank Hiden Fūinjutsu」-- Sutra are made by hand and members of the clan often learn how to create the different designs before they reach academy age. Because of this, many Kamakura shinobi are also well-known for creating exploding tags. The real hidden portion of the clan jutsu are the designs to create the sutra. Anyone can copy them, but they must be written in a certain way, or they'll just be poorly controlled exploding tags once someone infuses chakra into them. Thus, an outsider to the clan who gets a hold of a sutra can activate them just as well as any Kamakura could. xxxxxxxॐ Heart Sutra Technique (Kyou no Jutsu: Hannyashin)「D-Rank Hiden Ninjutsu」-- A hiden technique that requires the use of a sutra. The user, after infusing chakra into the paper and reciting a short associated mantra, throws the sutra, which then takes the form of an animal made of chakra. These chakra creatures can be used to track targets or distract them, although they have little offensive ability. Exploding tags can be put on them to detonate at a distance. A little chakra can allow the creature to last up to half an hour, while large amounts of chakra can make a single creature last for days. Users can have more than one chakra creature, but it requires chakra to maintain each. xxxxxxxॐ Avatamaska Sutra Technique (Kyou no Jutsu: Kegon) 「C-Rank Hiden Ninjutsu」-- A hiden technique that requires the use of a sutra. The user, after infusing chakra into the paper and reciting a short associated mantra, uses the sutra as a blade of chakra. This requires constant flowing of chakra, and the blades can not be thrown, or they will just revert back to the sutra or turn to ash. With fine enough chakra control, the Avatamska can work just like chakra scalpels. xxxxxxxॐ Lotus Sutra Technique (Kyou no Jutsu: Hokekyou) 「A-Rank Hiden Genjutsu」-- Those within hearing distance are wrapped up in a vision of the universe, ever sprawling and all consuming, making the victims disoriented and perfect for attacking. Genjutsu ends when the user runs out of breath/stops chanting, or when the target breaks free. One target breaking free does not stop the genjutsu from affecting other targets. The Kamakura casting this genjutsu must remains stationary as they hold the sutra and continue repeating the mantra. This technique also affects allies, but can be easily dispelled for them with a paired sutra infused with the users chakra. xxxxxxxॐ Sutra of Immeasurable Meanings (Kyou no Jutus: Muryougikyou) 「B-Rank Hiden Genjutsu」-- The paired sutra that allows the disruption of the Lotus sutra. This is often the most used technique by non clan members, to effectively use the Lotus Sutra on missions. The sutra can also be used to disrupt most C-rank or lower Genjutsu. xxxxxxxॐ Golden Light Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Konkoumyoukyou) 「A-Rank Hiden Ninjutsu」-- A chakra heavy shield that encompasses a 5 to 10 foot radius around the user. The user can block most regular C-ranked ninjutsu ninjutsu of their Elemental Affinity and mitigate some of the power of higher ranked jutsu at the cost of their chakra. Users can maybe get a full minute worth of shield time at mostly full chakra before becoming completely drained of the chakra. Normally, using the Konkoumyoukyou is not worth the effort unless you're really sure reinforcements are right around the corner and the enemy is about to use a huge AOE attack. xxxxxxxॐ Great Perfection of Wisdom Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Daihan'nyokyou) 「A-Rank Hiden Ninjutsu」-- A powerful blast created from the user's chakra nature, after reciting the associated sutra. As it consumes more chakra than is truly warranted for most missions, the Daihan'nyokyou is almost always used as a last ditch "do or die" technique. xxxxxxxॐ Sukhavati Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Amidakyou) 「?-Rank Hiden ?」-- ? xxxxxxxॐ Vimalakirti Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Yuimikyou)「?-Rank Hiden ?」-- ? xxxxxxxॐ Vajrasekhara Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Kongouchoukyou) 「?-Rank Hiden ?」-- ? xxxxxxxॐ Nirvana Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Daihatsunehankyou) 「?-Rank Hiden ?」-- ? xxxxxxxॐ Mahavairocana Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Dainichikyou) 「?-Rank Hiden ?」-- ? xxxxxxxॐ Samantabhadra Sutra (Kyou no Jutsu: Kanfugenkyou) 「?-Rank Hiden ?」-- ? Owners: A Brilliant Loser Members: Kamakura Rinka, To him the Way, the Law, apart, Whom Maya held beneath her heart, Ananda's Lord, the Bodhisat, The Buddha of Kamakura. Still building some of the skills! Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Original Clan